Mi madre
by ASUKA02
Summary: Gracias a Sakura, ahora Naruto podía tener una fotografía de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Drabble único - Post-gaiden NaruSaku


N/A: Mientras sigo pensando en el final de AMANTES, acepte este pequeño reto, el de escribir un drabble o algo relacionado a la imagen que tengo de portada, (Kushina viendo a Sakura de bebé y está en brazos de Mebuki, créditos a su creador) tenía que ser post-gaiden y NS, así que escribí esto, bastante simple, pero cumple con el objetivo. XD

* * *

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-MI MADRE-**

 **.**

 **.**

En su oficina el Séptimo Hokage estaba ya por terminar su jornada laboral cuando llamaron a su puerta, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó una cabeza muy conocida, —¡Sakura-chan!, ¿paso algo?. —le preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie.

Sakura traía algo en sus manos, —nada, encontré algo en un viejo álbum de fotografías de mis padres y no podía esperar a verte.

—¿Qué encontraste? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

La pelirosa le mostro una fotografía donde salía ella misma con apenas meses de edad en brazos de su madre Mebuki, también salía otra mujer, una de largo cabello rojo, Naruto la reconoció enseguida.

—Mi madre dijo que ella es quien era la esposa del cuarto Hokage, supongo que es…

—Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, —completó conmovido.

El rubio no tenía ninguna fotografía de su madre, pero la recordaba de aquellas visiones, hace muchos años ya, sonrió con nostalgia recordando su única conversación y las últimas palabras que esta le dijo sobre el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres.

—¿Tu madre menciono algo sobre la mía? —quiso saber Naruto.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, —bueno, según mamá, tu madre dijo que yo era una bebé hermosa y que le gustaría que algún día fuese la novia de su hijo.

Eso sorprendió mucho al Séptimo, saber que su madre ya aprobaba a Sakura-chan como novia para él le hizo sonreír, hecho que libero toda la tensión acumulada de ese día.

—Estaba embarazada de ti.—murmuró en voz muy baja, no quería que Naruto se pusiera triste al pensar que sus padres murieron el mismo día que él nació.

Naruto miró al cielo a través de la ventana y sonrió levemente —mamá, tarde pero lo logre, me case con Sakura-chan, la mujer con la que siempre quise casarme.

Haruno sonrió y pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio —es bueno saber que tu madre estaba de mi parte, porque ser la segunda esposa…

Naruto la interrumpió, —eh, ya te he dicho varias veces que fuiste mi primer amor y nunca dejaste de gustarme.

Algunas personas en la villa criticaban su relación, él había enviudado hace dieciocho meses y ya estaba casado otra vez, las malas leguas decían que eran amantes antes de que Hinata muriera, pero la verdad es que se enamoro de Naruto después de eso, mientras lo ayudaba con los niños.

—A mi padre también le agradabas, ¿recuerdas que él me pregunto si eras mi novia?.

Sakura hizo memoria recordando aquel día cuando todos los Hokages revividos con el EdoTensei aparecieron en el campo de batalla, —¡oh, si ya recuerdo!, cuéntame más sobre tus padres.

—No sé mucho.

—Lo que hayas investigado, cuéntame lo que sepas. —insistió ansiosa por saber algo más de los padres de su actual esposo.

Naruto contemplo la fotografía entre sus manos, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo aun recordaba la voz de su madre, vio a Mebuki mucho más joven y después fijo su atención en la pequeña Sakura.

—Eras una bebé muy bonita Sakura-chan, ojalá tengamos una niña igualita a ti.

Ella miró su reloj faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde —vamos a casa Naruto.

—Sí, también quiero ir, mañana sigo con esto. —señaló la montaña de papeles que tenía que leer y sellar.

Mientras Naruto apagaba la computadora Sakura se toco el vientre, todavía no se notaba su embarazo, pero era algo que no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, la noticia de que estaba embarazada a ella le cayó como plomo, a Naruto como un bálsamo de rosas, tener un hijo fruto de la unión de ambos lo llenaba de dicha.

Pero asimilado el shock ahora Sakura estaba tranquila, estaba en buenas condiciones para tener el bebé y este embarazo sería muy diferente, no tendría que viajar persiguiendo al padre de su bebé, tampoco estaría sola, Naruto estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitara.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
